


Концерт

by Ellerdy



Category: 'EXO - K/M', 'SuperM', ['SHINee', ] - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:09:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25529440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellerdy/pseuds/Ellerdy
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai & Lee Taemin, Kim Jongin | Kai/Lee Taemin
Kudos: 2





	Концерт

Концерт  
—  
фанфик по фэндому  
«SHINee», «EXO - K/M», «SuperM»

## 18+

Текст может быть не предназначен лицам младше 18-и лет.

Чонин определенно чувствует себя прекрасно, смотря на то, как его мальчик танцует на своем сольном концерте. Он мог поклясться, что смотрел эту запись сотню раз, раздевая глазами своего парня, пока тысячи фанатов смотрят на него с чуть меньшим обожанием, но ему не было стыдно, потому что пару выступлений заменяют любое порно. Тэмин свободен в действиях, развязно двигает ногами и плавно извивается, опуская голову. Серебристая, отдающая голубым челка спадает на глаза, заставляя смотреть намного ниже лица.

Кай громко дышит. Он видел каждую часть каждого выступления, но такой Тэмин всегда сводил с ума и хотелось только одного — раздеть его. Голос Тэмина пока он поет, совсем не такой, как в постели, Чонин восхищается и облизывает губы. Он соврал бы, сказав, что не возбужден.

Тэмин на репетиции, должен вернуться совсем скоро. Ким порой удивляется выдержке парней из подтанцовки, которые не то, что не хотят его парня, даже не смотрят на него. Зато сам Чонин очень хочет.  
Одна из любимых песен — «Sexuality», Тэмин мокрый от пота, с открытой грудью и часто раздвигаемыми ногами. Он трогает себя в танце и Кай слишком сильно опошляет все его движения, пробегаясь глазами по экрану ноутбука.

Лёжа в постели все чувства обостряются и он буквально чувствует своего Тэмина рядом, хоть он и находится скорее всего в тренировочном зале.

— Я могу заехать за ним и трахнуть его прямо там. — Говорит он сам с собой, переключаясь на следующее выступление. — Или же отыметь его в машине.

Кай продолжает наблюдать за обтянутыми бедрами и талией, парень показывает себя со всех сторон, водит задницей в танце и неприлично опускается на пол в свете софитов. Словно упавшая звезда. Самая сексуальная звезда с неба.  
Член Чонина уже давно трётся о домашние штаны, но парень терпит до прихода Ли. В комнате уже давно стало горячо, или ему только так кажется?

Через несколько минут он слышит звук открывающейся входной двери и судорожно выдыхает, радуясь.

— Тэмин-а! — Уже по голосу слышно, что что-то не так, Кай встаёт с кровати и подходит к закрытой двери, не выключая концерт, прислоняется к стене и ждёт.

Тэмин еле слышно подходит к комнате и открывает дверь, но прежде чем войти, слышит себя же с записи.

— Не-ет, Чонин, только не снова. — Он разворачивается, чтобы уйти, но Ким вовремя хватает его за руку и резко тянет на себя.

— Но я же умру без тебя! Клянусь, это последний раз, — Он вместе с парнем падает на кровать, задевая ногой ноутбук. — Ты был очень развязным на той сцене, почему не можешь быть таким же сейчас? — С надеждой в голосе говорит он.

— Я не буду заниматься сексом под свои же песни.

Он хмуро смотрит в глаза напротив и Чонин дрожит от ожидания, замечая, что тот даже не успел снять верхнюю одежду. Тэмин выворачивается из-под его тела и спрыгивает с кровати. Ставит на паузу «Danger».

— Дай мне раздеться.

Кай хнычет и утыкается лицом в подушку, а потом снова включает выступление. Тэмин через несколько секунд начинает тихо подпевать, непроизвольно двигаясь в такт и раздеваясь. Чонин помогает раздевать его глазами.

— Я мог бы снять все сам, малыш.

— Радуйся, что я не ушел.

— Будто бы ты смог. — Он возвращается к просмотру, но взгляд цепляется за голые аккуратные плечи недалеко от кровати. — Ты такой красивый. И тогда, и сейчас.

Тэмин молчит, слегка улыбается и натягивает на себя безрукавку, которая все равно ему не понадобится. Чонин поднимается и моментально подходит, начиная снимать только что надетую вещь. На фоне всё ещё играет песня.

— Раздвинешь для меня свои прекрасные ноги также, как делал это там? — Он прижимается к нему сзади, даёт почувствовать свое возбуждение, которое и так было заметно. — Люблю, когда ты открыт. — Шепчет на ухо, невесомо касаясь пальцами обнажённого живота.  
Ли покрывается мурашками и поворачивается лицом к лицу. Боится приближаться сильнее.

— Выключи ноутбук, ладно? — Легко целует пухлые губы и толкает в грудь. — Я начинаю ревновать тебя к себе.

Чонин быстро доходит и ставит на паузу одно из лучших выступлений и садится на кровать, подзывая к себе парня. Тэмин садится сверху к нему на колени. Он очень сильно отличается от того, что было на экране. Лишь нежная обнаженная кожа, усталый взгляд и податливость.

— Нет, ты не такой. — Он хватает губами венку на шее, лижет мокрым языком, не заходя дальше. — Хочу вернуться в то время… Ты издевался надо мной, но мне нравилось, — Смотрит в выразительные глаза.

Секундой позже Кай поднимает его за бедра и прижимает к стене, не жалея сил, наверняка делая больно. Тэмин шипит и сжимает ноги вокруг чужой талии сильнее. Чонин лишь довольно обводит его грудь ладонью и наклоняется к губам, но Тэмин уворачивается.

— Обожаю тебя. — Он более грубо поворачивает его лицо и впивается в губы, случайно кусая верхнюю.

— Ты либо садист, — Отвечает сквозь поцелуй.— Либо мазохист. Держи меня крепче.

Чонин слушается и хватает его руками за бедра, поглаживая их большими пальцами. Тэмин снимает с него майку, ведёт тёплыми пальцами от шеи к соскам, нажимает на них и прерывисто ведёт кончиками до пупка. Его член ещё полувозбужден, не сильно упирается Чонину в низ живота.

— Так забавно, — Начинает Ким, снова возвращаясь к кровати. — Все думают, что ты невинный девственник, но на самом деле… — Кай выпускает его из рук, наспех снимает домашние шорты и выводит узоры на оголённых ягодицах. — Такой горячий.

Парни начинают глубже дышать, исследовать взглядом каждый участок тела друг друга, руки Тэмина тянутся к резинке штанов парня и резко дёргают их вниз. Он оказывается без нижнего белья. Это не удивительно, ведь он даже спит без него.

Им не нужна смазка, потому что ежедневный секс сделал Тэмина всегда готовым к члену Чонина сзади.  
Он проводит по чужому стволу пару раз, столько же по своему. Ким садится и целует его, скорее вылизывая его рот, языком проводит по его губам, языку, требовательно продолжает, из-за чего Ли пытается отстраниться, отвлекая руками, поглаживающими головку. Чонин стонет.

— Жаль, что тебя не два. — Говорит не подумав и Тэмин останавливается, напрягаясь. — Я не всерьёз, малыш, но просто представь…

Тэмин больно сжимает пальцы вокруг его ствола и Кай выгибается, замолкая. Он продолжает тугим кольцом водить сверху вниз, орган заметно краснеет и пульсирует, он отчётливо чувствует это, но не останавливается.

— Тэ…

— Заткнись, иначе я буду сверху.

— А-ах...

Чонин двигается бедрами навстречу, одной рукой поглаживает задницу своего парня. Он замечает, что начинает поддаваться и берет инициативу в свои руки.  
Он моментально скидывает парня с себя и устраивается у его ног, смотря на сведённые колени.

— Давай, разведи их сам, как на концерте. — Кай не спускает глаз.

Тэмин смущённо отводит взгляд, но открывается, а налитый кровью член дёргается.  
Чонин растирает естественную смазку по всей длине и входит в растянутое колечко мышц, оставляя влажные поцелуи на шее, всасывая кожу на кадыке. Тэмин шумно дышит и кусает собственный палец, приглушая стоны.

Толчки медленные, но сильные, Тэмину хочется свести ноги, но Ким только сильнее прижимает их к кровати, мысленно хваля его растяжку.  
Он свободно двигается в своем парне, добавляет внутрь палец, в ответ слышит протяжный стон и ухмыляется.

— Добавить второй? — На полном серьёзе спрашивает он.

Тэмин еле заметно кивает, завороженно смотря как Чонин посасывает свои пальцы. Он разгорячен, щеки красные, губы искусанные и влажные. Парень с пошлым чмоком выпускает пальцы и запускает их вместе с членом, растягивая стенки сильнее. Оба стонут в унисон, Тэмин насаживается глубже и чувствует, как член и руки Кая двигаются в разных направлениях.

— Чони-ин… — Парень теряется в ощущениях, дыхание сбивается, а Чонин останавливается, не даёт закончить так быстро.

Ли раздражённо сам насаживается, но Кай вынимает пальцы, и, немного подождав, вводит уже три. Он находит простату и грубо толкается, задевая её. Тэмин становится все громче, сладко стонет и закрывает глаза.  
С головки сначала капает полупрозрачная капля, а потом он изливается на свой живот. Чонин не прекращает, одновременно двигает по стволу Тэмина от основания, по его руке стекает белесая струйка.  
Он кончает следом, высовывая член и мокрые пальцы.

— Как всегда прекрасен. — Он ложится рядом, пачкает Тэмина, обнимает поперек талии и целует в уголок губ.

— Никогда больше не смотри этот концерт!  


  
**Примечания:**

  
Надеюсь, что все нормально??  


  
Реклама:  


  
Скрыть   


  
Реклама:  


  
  
123  
Нравится  


[ 20  Отзывы ](https://ficbook.net/readfic/8664518/comments#content)

  
21  
В сборник  
  
[ Скачать ](https://ficbook.net/readfic/8664518/download)

__Прочитано

__

### Ещё работа этого автора

  


###  [Насколько ты пьян?](https://ficbook.net/readfic/8431424?premiumVisit=0&utm_compaign=recomm&utm_medium=anon-users&utm_source=recommendation-fic) __330

     **NC-17** [Человек-паук: Возвращение домой, Вдали от дома](https://ficbook.net/fanfiction/movies_and_tv_series/chelovek_pauk__vozvrashjenie_domoj)
     [Квентин Бек/Питер Паркер](https://ficbook.net/pairings/%D0%9A%D0%B2%D0%B5%D0%BD%D1%82%D0%B8%D0%BD%20%D0%91%D0%B5%D0%BA---%D0%9F%D0%B8%D1%82%D0%B5%D1%80%20%D0%9F%D0%B0%D1%80%D0%BA%D0%B5%D1%80)

### Ещё по фэндому "SHINee"

  
[ ждет критики! ](https://ficbook.net/faq#about7)  


###  [Давай потанцуем? ](https://ficbook.net/readfic/9638117?premiumVisit=1&utm_compaign=recomm&utm_medium=anon-users&utm_source=recommendation-fic) __27 __2

     **PG-13** [SHINee](https://ficbook.net/fanfiction/rpf/shinee), [Neo Culture Technology (NCT)](https://ficbook.net/fanfiction/rpf/neo_culture_technology_nct), [SuperM](https://ficbook.net/fanfiction/rpf/super_m)
     [Тэмин/Тэн](https://ficbook.net/pairings/%D0%A2%D1%8D%D0%BC%D0%B8%D0%BD---%D0%A2%D1%8D%D0%BD)

  
[ ждет критики! ](https://ficbook.net/faq#about7)  


###  [NOT TODAY](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7997839?premiumVisit=1&utm_compaign=recomm&utm_medium=anon-users&utm_source=recommendation-fic) __30

     **R** [SHINee](https://ficbook.net/fanfiction/rpf/shinee), [Bangtan Boys (BTS)](https://ficbook.net/fanfiction/rpf/bangtan), [GOT7](https://ficbook.net/fanfiction/rpf/got7), [Lee Dong Wook](https://ficbook.net/fanfiction/rpf/lee_dong_wook)
     [Ким Югём/Чон Хосок](https://ficbook.net/pairings/%D0%9A%D0%B8%D0%BC%20%D0%AE%D0%B3%D1%91%D0%BC---%D0%A7%D0%BE%D0%BD%20%D0%A5%D0%BE%D1%81%D0%BE%D0%BA), [Мин Юнги/Пак Чимин](https://ficbook.net/pairings/%D0%9C%D0%B8%D0%BD%20%D0%AE%D0%BD%D0%B3%D0%B8---%D0%9F%D0%B0%D0%BA%20%D0%A7%D0%B8%D0%BC%D0%B8%D0%BD), [Ким Тэхён/Чон Чонгук](https://ficbook.net/pairings/%D0%9A%D0%B8%D0%BC%20%D0%A2%D1%8D%D1%85%D1%91%D0%BD---%D0%A7%D0%BE%D0%BD%20%D0%A7%D0%BE%D0%BD%D0%B3%D1%83%D0%BA), [Ким Намджун/Ким Сокджин](https://ficbook.net/pairings/%D0%9A%D0%B8%D0%BC%20%D0%9D%D0%B0%D0%BC%D0%B4%D0%B6%D1%83%D0%BD---%D0%9A%D0%B8%D0%BC%20%D0%A1%D0%BE%D0%BA%D0%B4%D0%B6%D0%B8%D0%BD)

  


###  [Призрак](https://ficbook.net/readfic/1318750?premiumVisit=0&utm_compaign=recomm&utm_medium=anon-users&utm_source=recommendation-fic) __20

     **G** [SHINee](https://ficbook.net/fanfiction/rpf/shinee)

  


###  [this song is for you only](https://ficbook.net/readfic/2641024?premiumVisit=0&utm_compaign=recomm&utm_medium=anon-users&utm_source=recommendation-fic) __11

     **PG-13** [SHINee](https://ficbook.net/fanfiction/rpf/shinee), [B.A.P](https://ficbook.net/fanfiction/rpf/b_a_p)

  


###  [тень прошлого... твоя?](https://ficbook.net/readfic/6657085?premiumVisit=0&utm_compaign=recomm&utm_medium=anon-users&utm_source=recommendation-fic) __14

     **R** [SHINee](https://ficbook.net/fanfiction/rpf/shinee)

  


###  [Tears in Vegas](https://ficbook.net/readfic/929697?premiumVisit=0&utm_compaign=recomm&utm_medium=anon-users&utm_source=recommendation-fic) __205 __1

     **NC-17** [SHINee](https://ficbook.net/fanfiction/rpf/shinee), [EXO - K/M](https://ficbook.net/fanfiction/rpf/exo___k_m)
     [Kris/Chanyeol; Jonghyun/Kibom; Tao/Baekhyun](https://ficbook.net/pairings/Kris/Chanyeol;%20Jonghyun/Kibom;%20Tao/Baekhyun)

### Ещё по фэндому "EXO - K/M"

  
[ ждет критики! ](https://ficbook.net/faq#about7)  


###  [Two Kings](https://ficbook.net/readfic/9473360?premiumVisit=1&utm_compaign=recomm&utm_medium=anon-users&utm_source=recommendation-fic) __4

     **NC-21** [EXO - K/M](https://ficbook.net/fanfiction/rpf/exo___k_m)

  
[ ждет критики! ](https://ficbook.net/faq#about7)  


###  [nwy.](https://ficbook.net/readfic/8058314?premiumVisit=1&utm_compaign=recomm&utm_medium=anon-users&utm_source=recommendation-fic) __10

     **R** [EXO - K/M](https://ficbook.net/fanfiction/rpf/exo___k_m), [Bangtan Boys (BTS)](https://ficbook.net/fanfiction/rpf/bangtan)
     [Чанёль/Сехун](https://ficbook.net/pairings/%D0%A7%D0%B0%D0%BD%D1%91%D0%BB%D1%8C---%D0%A1%D0%B5%D1%85%D1%83%D0%BD)

  


###  [Звезда по имени Солнце](https://ficbook.net/readfic/1022559?premiumVisit=0&utm_compaign=recomm&utm_medium=anon-users&utm_source=recommendation-fic) __50

     **PG-13** [EXO - K/M](https://ficbook.net/fanfiction/rpf/exo___k_m)
     [Крис/Чанёль](https://ficbook.net/pairings/%D0%9A%D1%80%D0%B8%D1%81/%D0%A7%D0%B0%D0%BD%D1%91%D0%BB%D1%8C)

  


###  [Неловкости, которые заставляют молчать](https://ficbook.net/readfic/2417553?premiumVisit=0&utm_compaign=recomm&utm_medium=anon-users&utm_source=recommendation-fic) __70

     **PG-13** [EXO - K/M](https://ficbook.net/fanfiction/rpf/exo___k_m)

  


###  [Немного ревности не помешает](https://ficbook.net/readfic/2221305?premiumVisit=0&utm_compaign=recomm&utm_medium=anon-users&utm_source=recommendation-fic) __101

     **G** [EXO - K/M](https://ficbook.net/fanfiction/rpf/exo___k_m)
     [Бэкхен/Чондэ, Кенсу](https://ficbook.net/pairings/%D0%91%D1%8D%D0%BA%D1%85%D0%B5%D0%BD/%D0%A7%D0%BE%D0%BD%D0%B4%D1%8D,%20%D0%9A%D0%B5%D0%BD%D1%81%D1%83)

  


###  [Моя мерзкая омега.](https://ficbook.net/readfic/5737033?premiumVisit=0&utm_compaign=recomm&utm_medium=anon-users&utm_source=recommendation-fic) __339

     **NC-17** [EXO - K/M](https://ficbook.net/fanfiction/rpf/exo___k_m)
     [Бён Бэкхён/Чанёль](https://ficbook.net/pairings/%D0%91%D1%91%D0%BD%20%D0%91%D1%8D%D0%BA%D1%85%D1%91%D0%BD---%D0%A7%D0%B0%D0%BD%D1%91%D0%BB%D1%8C)

### Ещё по фэндому "SuperM"

  
[ ждет критики! ](https://ficbook.net/faq#about7)  


###  [Давай потанцуем? ](https://ficbook.net/readfic/9638117?premiumVisit=1&utm_compaign=recomm&utm_medium=anon-users&utm_source=recommendation-fic) __27 __2

     **PG-13** [SHINee](https://ficbook.net/fanfiction/rpf/shinee), [Neo Culture Technology (NCT)](https://ficbook.net/fanfiction/rpf/neo_culture_technology_nct), [SuperM](https://ficbook.net/fanfiction/rpf/super_m)
     [Тэмин/Тэн](https://ficbook.net/pairings/%D0%A2%D1%8D%D0%BC%D0%B8%D0%BD---%D0%A2%D1%8D%D0%BD)

  


###  [Mini skirt](https://ficbook.net/readfic/8725494?premiumVisit=0&utm_compaign=recomm&utm_medium=anon-users&utm_source=recommendation-fic) __52

     **NC-17** [EXO - K/M](https://ficbook.net/fanfiction/rpf/exo___k_m), [Neo Culture Technology (NCT)](https://ficbook.net/fanfiction/rpf/neo_culture_technology_nct), [SuperM](https://ficbook.net/fanfiction/rpf/super_m)

  


###  [Love hasn't the age](https://ficbook.net/readfic/9093878?premiumVisit=0&utm_compaign=recomm&utm_medium=anon-users&utm_source=recommendation-fic) __25

     **NC-17** [EXO - K/M](https://ficbook.net/fanfiction/rpf/exo___k_m), [Neo Culture Technology (NCT)](https://ficbook.net/fanfiction/rpf/neo_culture_technology_nct), [SuperM](https://ficbook.net/fanfiction/rpf/super_m)

  
перевод  


###  [3:43am](https://ficbook.net/readfic/8710339?premiumVisit=0&utm_compaign=recomm&utm_medium=anon-users&utm_source=recommendation-fic) __74

     **R** [EXO - K/M](https://ficbook.net/fanfiction/rpf/exo___k_m), [Neo Culture Technology (NCT)](https://ficbook.net/fanfiction/rpf/neo_culture_technology_nct), [SuperM](https://ficbook.net/fanfiction/rpf/super_m)
     [Вон Юкхэй/Бэкхён](https://ficbook.net/pairings/%D0%92%D0%BE%D0%BD%20%D0%AE%D0%BA%D1%85%D1%8D%D0%B9---%D0%91%D1%8D%D0%BA%D1%85%D1%91%D0%BD), [Бэкхён/Лукас](https://ficbook.net/pairings/%D0%91%D1%8D%D0%BA%D1%85%D1%91%D0%BD---%D0%9B%D1%83%D0%BA%D0%B0%D1%81)

  


###  [Крылья](https://ficbook.net/readfic/9518859?premiumVisit=0&utm_compaign=recomm&utm_medium=anon-users&utm_source=recommendation-fic) __11

     **PG-13** [Neo Culture Technology (NCT)](https://ficbook.net/fanfiction/rpf/neo_culture_technology_nct), [SuperM](https://ficbook.net/fanfiction/rpf/super_m)
     [Вон Юкхэй/Читтапон Личайяпорнкул](https://ficbook.net/pairings/%D0%92%D0%BE%D0%BD%20%D0%AE%D0%BA%D1%85%D1%8D%D0%B9---%D0%A7%D0%B8%D1%82%D1%82%D0%B0%D0%BF%D0%BE%D0%BD%20%D0%9B%D0%B8%D1%87%D0%B0%D0%B9%D1%8F%D0%BF%D0%BE%D1%80%D0%BD%D0%BA%D1%83%D0%BB)

  
перевод  


###  [Это блять не смешно, Тэмин!](https://ficbook.net/readfic/9322971?premiumVisit=0&utm_compaign=recomm&utm_medium=anon-users&utm_source=recommendation-fic) __34

     **R** [SHINee](https://ficbook.net/fanfiction/rpf/shinee), [EXO - K/M](https://ficbook.net/fanfiction/rpf/exo___k_m), [BlackPink](https://ficbook.net/fanfiction/rpf/black_pink), [SuperM](https://ficbook.net/fanfiction/rpf/super_m)
     [Кай/Тэмин](https://ficbook.net/pairings/%D0%9A%D0%B0%D0%B9---%D0%A2%D1%8D%D0%BC%D0%B8%D0%BD), [Ли Тэмин/Кай](https://ficbook.net/pairings/%D0%9B%D0%B8%20%D0%A2%D1%8D%D0%BC%D0%B8%D0%BD---%D0%9A%D0%B0%D0%B9)

  * [Отзывы](https://ficbook.net/readfic/8664518?tab=1#tabContent)
  * [Другие работы автора18](https://ficbook.net/readfic/8664518?tab=3#tabContent)
  * [Похожие работы](https://ficbook.net/readfic/8664518?tab=2#tabContent)



  
**Отношение автора к критике:**  
Приветствую критику в любой форме, укажите все недостатки моих работ.  


Отправить  


  
Загрузка комментариев  


Показать ещё комментарии  


  
Реклама:  


  
Скрыть   


  * Вернуться к мобильной версии
  * Десктопная версия сайта
  * [Служба поддержки](https://ficbook.net/support)
  * [Новости сайта](https://ficbook.net/sitenews)
  * [Миссия сайта](https://ficbook.net/mission)
  * [Пользовательское соглашение](https://ficbook.net/agreement)
  * [FAQ](https://ficbook.net/faq)
  * [Правила](https://ficbook.net/rules)
  * [Блог](https://ficbook.net/blog)
  * [Реклама на сайте](https://ficbook.net/rkl/offer-static)
  * __
  * 





© 2009-2020 Книга Фанфиков  
support@ficbook.net  


Права на все произведения, опубликованные на сайте, принадлежат авторам произведений. Администрация не несет ответственности за содержание работ.

  


  
×

### Войдите в аккаунт

Данное действие доступно только для зарегистрированных пользователей. Войдите, с помощью: 

  
[ __VK](https://ficbook.net/social_login/2)  
[ __Facebook](https://ficbook.net/social_login/1)  
[ __Twitter](https://ficbook.net/social_login/3)  


  
[Зарегистрироваться](https://ficbook.net/register) с помощью email

У вас уже есть аккаунт? [Войти](https://ficbook.net/login)  


  
Реклама:  


  
Скрыть   



End file.
